Receiving End of The Jerk Theory
by 7PenguinPrincess7
Summary: Lucy's point of view on I Call it: The Jerk Theory
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is Lucy's POV of I Call It: The Jerk Theory (Makes more sense if you read that first...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry people who want me in prison. Not getting arrested! ... Today... **

Once the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, I walked out of the library and started to make my way to class. Ever since I came to this school a month ago, that's where I've been spending my time. I love reading so I really don't mind staying there all the time. And so far, I've made one friend there, her name's Levy. We occasionally talk about books and stuff there.

I decided to take a quick, little shortcut by going around from the back of the theater.

The back door of the theater opened, a boy with strange pink hair walked out holding a black and silver microphone. The moment he noticed me, he dropped his mic. He started drooling and staring at me like a creepy stalker. Looked as though he was about to attack me.

I tried speed walking just to get away from the freak. I rushed to class.

.:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:.

"I'm serious, Levy. He looked like he was about to rape me!" I said as I took a seat on the bed. Levy invited me to come over for the weekend.

"Hey, what do expect? You know, if you dressed a bit differently, you'd see a lot more guys doing that!" Levy laughed.

"I don't want that." I said, disgusted. Why would I want to wear less? And since, it's still pretty cold, I'd like to stay warm. So I've been wearing thick clothes that cover my body.

"Anyway, what did this boy look like?"

"He was pretty tall and had the weirdest hair color I've ever seen. It was _pink._" I explained.

"Haha, you must me talking about Natsu." She said, laughing again.

"You know him?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup, he's in a band with my boyfriend. I tend to hang out with them a lot." She smiled.

"So what? He's famous or something?"

"Eh, kinda, not really. But they're known throughout the school. I'm surprised you've never heard of them." Levy said. "Their band is called_Fairy Tail. _All the girls here practically drool over them, they even get special treatment by some of the teachers."

"Fairy Tail? So, they sing songs about fairy tails?" I questioned. What kind of band calls themselves _Fairy Tail?_ That just sounds weird.

"No they don't have any songs about fairy tails, and to be honest, I don't even know how the hell they came up with that." Levy said. Whatever, I don't want to get involved anyway. I'd rather focus on keeping my grades up. Then she spoke up again. "Natsu is the lead singer, Gray's on guitar, Loke is the drummer, and my boyfriend, Gajeel, is on base. If you want I can introduce you to them?"

"No, thanks." I said casually, I'd really rather not spend another second with Pinkie, even if he's in some popular band. Plus, I'm scared he'll actually try and rape me next time he sees me.

"You sure?"

"Yup, I'd rather keep my distance."

"What if Natsu wants to meet you?" Levy said, smirking a little bit.

I made a horrified face and said, "Keep him as far away as you can from me. I don't want to be raped."

**I fail at coming up with titles. Anyone have any better I ideas? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, there's Natsu." Levy pointed out the pink haired boy, who was coming this way.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Lucy said, nervously. "Bye, Levy."

I waved as I left in the opposite direction that Pinkie was coming from.

I glanced back at Levy, she was talking to him.

I tried speeding up my pace so he couldn't catch up to me.

I relaxed a bit when I finally made it to my first period class. I took my seat, pulling out a book as I waited for class to begin.

.:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:.

Whenever it was time to switch classes, I almost accidentally bumped into that guy. I tried my best to avoid him, but it was like he was looking for me. I think he was, actually. Its kind of creepy how I keep seeing him. Its like he's stalking me...

After school, I went to the library, silently praying he won't find me here. I decided to check out a bunch of books to keep myself busy for a while.

I struggled a little but carrying all of them but I should be able to walk home. Though just walking out of the library, I almost tripped a couple times.

While walking out, someone tried picking up half the books that were in my arms.

"Need help with that?" the boy asked.

I quickly looked up at him. It was Pinkie. "No, thank you." I said as I tried to make my escape.

Unfortunately, I fell. I dropped all my books. Pinkie bent down and helped me pick them up. I swiftly took them from him and muttered a quiet, "thank you."

I attempted to run away again but he easily caught up to me. Ugh...

"Hey, blondie, wait up!"

"What do you want? And my name isn't blondie."

"Alright, fine. Lucy."

"How do you know my name?"

"Levy told me." He said, grinning.

I frowned. How could Levy do this to me? I'm gonna kill her...

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out sometime." he said, still grinned.

I stared at him, slightly annoyed and said without a second thought, "No."

He stopped walking. In shock, maybe? Bet he's never been rejected. I'm never going out with him. I refuse.

"Wait, why not?" He yelled, standing in the same spot.

"You're in a band, aren't you? Go ask out one of your fans. I don't have time for this." I said as I faced him, walking backwards.

I turned back around and made another attempt to jog away from him.

Why didn't he just go out with his fans? I'm not that interested in dating anyway. I have my grades and future to be worried about. I really don't have time for this.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Levy came up to me inviting me to hang out with some of her friends. My immediate answer was no. For the rest of the day she followed me around, begging, until I finally gave in.

So here I am. In a restaurant with Levy and her friends: Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana, and Wendy.

They began to bombard me with random questions once we sat down.

"What's your favorite color?" Wendy asked.

"Um, pink."

"Favorite movie?" Cana asked, sipping her drink.

"Not sure..."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Lucy?" Mira suddenly asked.

"Nope," I answered, looking over the menu.

"Oh, are you interested in anyone?" Erza asked.

"No," I replied.

"Yeah, but there's definitely someone interested in her." Levy said, suggestively while lightly elbowing my left arm. I frowned. Pinkie's face popped into my head.

"Who?" Mira asked leaning forward with an overexcited expression on her face.

"It isn't Gray-sama, right?" Juvia inquired.

"It's Natsu." Levy said with a wide grin.

The group burst into laughter. I could feel my cheeks beginning to warm up. Ugh, this is embarrassing... I just hope they don't try to set him up with me.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Cana asked with a smirk.

"... None." I said in a quiet tone.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. With your looks, I bet lots of guys have asked you out."

"Well, I've been asked out but I just turned them down."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"I'm just not interested. And I'd rather not have a boyfriend anytime soon."

"Either way, I think you have a new stalker." Cana pointed towards someone behind me.

I turned around to see the last person I wanted to see. Oh God, is he really following me? I thought as I saw Pinkie staring at me like I was a piece of meat. He was practically drooling. I frowned even more than before.

"That idiot. I'm going to go wake him up." Erza glared at him while getting up from her seat.

"What do you plan on doing?" Wendy asked.

"Slapping him." Erza pushed her seat him.

"Please don't slap him." Wendy said as Erza strode over to his table.

She grabbed his arm and literally dragged back to our table, pushing him in the empty seat across from me.

"Um, hey." He muttered.

"Hey." We all responded.

"What are you doing here?" Cana asked.

"Date." he answered.

"You were alone." Levy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she left after I paid the check."

"Why didn't you take her home?" Mira asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Right when he answered, Erza got up from her seat, and slapped the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"What kind of idiot doesn't take a girl home after a date?!" Erza yelled.

I glared at him. What an _asshole. _I'm glad I rejected him. Why the hell do girls even agree to go out with him?!

"So… What were you guys talking about before Erza dragged me here?" He asked in a somewhat casual tone.

"You." Juvia answered.

"What about me?" He asked with a smirk.

"We were talking about how you staring at Lucy and drooling." Erza stated in an annoyed tone. His smirk changed into a frown.

"I WAS NOT DROOLING!" He shouted back at her.

"Yeah, you were. Erza wanted to slap you so you would wake up." Levy explained. "Just be glad we convinced her not to."

He immediately frowned at her explanation. I kind of wished she did slap him... That would've been fun to watch.

"Why didn't you go home after your date left?" I asked, as I glared at him.

He looked like he didn't know the answer to that. "I—"

"He probably wanted to stare at you for a bit, Lucy. He's obviously interested. Why don't you go on a little date with him?" Mira said, smiling.

Pinkie turned his attention towards me, waiting for my answer.

"I don't have time for a relationship." I simply stated. And I definitely never want to go out with _him. _Pinkie's frown deepened.

I really can't stand that guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

I sitting in the back of the library. I was reading a book full of old fairy tales. I was getting really into the book.

Then _HE_ came.

Natsu sat down beside me and stared at me. I flipped through a few pages then glanced over to see him still staring. Isn't he going to say anything? This feels weird... He kept quiet.

I decided to speak up first, "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." he responded.

He probably wants to try and ask me out again, isn't he? Can't he just give up? I have other things to worry about and who would want to date someone like him? There's no way I am going to date. Never again.

"I'm not going to go out with you. Don't even bother trying to ask." Okay, that came out a little harsher than I wanted. Oh well, maybe he'll leave me alone?

"I wasn't going to. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

That was a little unexpected. So I closed my book, placing it on the ground next to me, and faced him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I looked at him expectantly.

"What's your favorite food?" ... What? ... Random much? Is he trying to be friends or something?

"Um pasta? I guess." Not really sure how to respond.

"Favorite color?" What is this? Ask Lucy random questions time?

"Pink." He's probably thinking how stereotypical of me that is. And it kind of is...

"Favorite book?" How long is he going to keep asking me this?

I thought about it for a minute then answered with, "I don't have a favorite book."

"Why not?"

"Because I like every book I've read. They'll all different. Some may be similar but they always have different perspectives on viewing situations. Keeps me more open-minded." I feel like I'm going to regret saying that. There are so many more reasons that I probably said instead of this. Why didn't I say one of those? I'm an idiot.

"Then why do you seem so close-minded whenever I try to ask you out?" Yup, I'm regretting it.

"Um, I have to go. Bye." I said before sprinting out of the library.

And now I'm the asshole.

**Review?**


End file.
